


Midnight Serenade

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Long-Distance Call, Post-Hogwarts, Two-Way Magical Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: When Ginny has to go overseas for the International Quidditch season, Hermione fixes Harry's broken two way mirror and gets her hands on its counterpart.





	Midnight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 26 prompt 'Comfort'

“I miss you,” Hermione finally whispered, an hour and a half into their conversation

The image of Ginny in the two-way mirror smiled softly. “Really? After all that talk about how you’d barely notice I was gone because you had _s_ _oo_ _o_ much work to do?”

For a moment, Hermione hid her face in the pillow she was hugging. She could hear Ginny laughing. The sound was still a little distorted at times, Hermione hadn’t quite worked the kinks out of the magic yet after repairing Harry’s mirrors, but it was better than nothing while Ginny was out of the country.

“I guess that’s my pillow your hugging then?” Ginny teased, and Hermione resurfaced to scowl at the mirror. “Guess it still smells like me after only two days, huh?”

“Oh, and that’s not my nightie you’re wearing? I saw you sneak that into your bag you know, you’re not one to talk,” Hermione countered.

Ginny’s cheeks turned a bit pink, though the mirror probably wasn’t clear enough to show the full extent of it. Still, it made Hermione feel a little better to know she wasn’t the only one being sentimental.

“I never tried to deny I was going to miss you like crazy,” Ginny finally said. “You’re the one who got all proud and independent on me.”

Hermione rolled onto her back and held the small mirror above her. “Alright, alright. I was an idiot. I didn’t think it would be so bad.”

Ginny looked away from the mirror and Hermione’s stomach sank. The room Ginny was in was bathed in sunlight. At any moment she might be called away. Hermione wasn’t ready.

“I can’t sleep without you here,” she admitted in a whisper.

The slight distortion in the mirror didn’t hide how smug Ginny looked. “Awww,” she crooned.

It was so embarrassing Hermione turned onto her side and hid her face in her pillow again. Merlin, she was a lovesick fool for Ginny.

“Ah yes, my pillow, just what I wanted to see when we mirror-called,” Ginny laughed. “Aw, love, I really wish you could have come with me.”

Hermione wished that too, but she couldn’t bargain her way into getting even a portion of the International Quidditch season off work, let alone all of it like she’d really wanted to. The best she could manage was two days off for the two games Ginny would play in England, and they were near the end of the season.

“What time is it there?” Ginny asked softly.

“Near midnight,” Hermione admitted, dreading the prospect of another long night of lying awake and being horribly aware of how empty the bed was without Ginny.

Ginny looked away from the mirror again. “I still have some time. I’ll keep talking to you, but you should really try to sleep.”

Hermione groaned. “I know.” She had a mountain of paperwork to do in the morning, she couldn’t really afford another sleepless night.

“I’ll tell you what,” Ginny said, the room behind her spinning as she moved, “because I love you so much, I’ll sing you to sleep. How about that?”

“Really?”

Ginny had a lovely singing voice, but Hermione had only managed to listen if she was in the shower and unaware Hermione was there. As soon as Ginny knew she was being listened to she always stopped, no matter how much Hermione praised her voice.

“Really, just this once,” Ginny said with a smile. “But you have to try and sleep!”

Hermione resettled herself. Holding the mirror up was awkward, so she regretfully lay it flat beside her pillow. At least she would still be able to hear her.

“Alright, love, sweet dreams,” Ginny said before she started singing, rushing into it like she might change her mind from nerves if she took too long about it.

Hermione closed her eyes and hugged Ginny’s pillow tightly. She didn’t think she would fall asleep, but she could pretend if it meant Ginny would sing to her.

With her eyes closed, and only a slight distortion to Ginny’s voice, it was almost like she was just in the next room, singing when she thought Hermione couldn’t hear her.

Quite unintentionally, Hermione fell asleep before Ginny finished the third song.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed fic, please do not request a sequel.


End file.
